The present invention relates to an automotive suspension of the type comprising an oscillating connection arm having a first end pivotally connected to the structure of the motor vehicle and a second end pivotally connected to a respective wheel support, and a rotational shock-absorber, which is operatively connected to said oscillating arm and includes a casing and an oscillating-piston element arranged within a cavity of the casing and defining, in said cavity, a first chamber and a second chamber which exchange a fluid through a restricted passage provided on said oscillating piston.
An automotive suspension of the above type is for example described in European Patent Application EP 1 134 100 A2, in the name of the present applicant.